Although it seems cold sakura knew it was anything but
by AleUchihaToHaruno
Summary: Por que sasuke podria ser de todo , todo menos frio , pero eso solo lo sabia la pelirosa , pero siempre que le preguntas te recibira con un golpe , bueno todo dependiendo de tu sexo , aunque esa ley no aplicaba contra la puerca de ino y karin , pero bueno para que hablar de eso si puedes escuchar los sospechosos ruidos que vienen de la despensa del gimnasio muy mal summatry xD
1. Chapter 1

**Nota : **bueno como siempre pongo títulos en ingles :33

espero que les guste

mil perdón si tengo faltas de ortografia

**_| Although it seems cold sakura knew it was anything but|_**

**~Sasusaku~**

**¡¿Que es lo que se te viene a la mente cuando escuchas el nombre Uchiha sasuke ?**

Sin dudarlo ubicare respondido , un egocéntrico , frio , sin corazón , el señor " miren me soy dueño del mundo" ….pero estaba realmente equivocada, en algunos puntos

**Sasuke podía ser egocéntrico , si**

**Sádico**

**Orgulloso**

**Celoso**

**Posesivo**

**Arrogante**

Y muchas otras cosas mas , pero todo absolutamente todo menos

**Frio…**

Sino pregúntale a haruno sakura , pero ciertamente lo único que resivirias de ella seria un fuerte sonrojo y uno que otro golpe o grito , dependiendo de tu sexo , bueno esa ley no aplicaba contra ino y karin , a ellas le llegaría el golpe por puercas!

Con su porte elegante y arrogante , parecía todo un adonis griego eso no lo dudaba ninguna fémina del instituto , siempre categorizado como el chico misterioso

Y como en todas las chicas se dejaban llevar por "Querer curar al chico del alma negra y retorcida"

Estaban sin duda hechizadas por la sensualidad y el cuerpazooo! Del uchiha menor

Pero sasuke no tenia ojos para ninguna de esas fans-girl –fastidiosas , no , el solo tenia ojos para una chico de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes , aunque no lo dijera

Por que sasuke es el chico malo , pues claro que si

Que le gusta ser el dominante, dah por supuesto

Pero nada de esto le llegaba a sakura y toda la frieldad del uchiha se iba al caño cuando se encontraba con sakura en la azotea

**En la biblioteca**

**En el baño de chicas**

**En el baño de chicos**

**En el salón**

**En el sotano explícitamente "solo para el conserje**" cosa que le venia y le iba

En varios otros lugares impensables , siempre y cuando estuvieran a solas, las barreras del uchiha eran traspasadas por unos ojos verdes llenos de ternura e inocencia , ciertamente la Haruno de inocente no tenia de nada , por algo el sabia encargado de robarcela

Y no dejaría que nadie absolutamente NADIE! Tocara lo que era SUYO , por que no hay que explicar que era suyo con todas las letras

Por que bajo esos ojos negros que muestra indiferencia , se ven uno llenos de amor

Y sakura no le importa que nadie conozca ese lado , porque después de todo ama ser la única que lo conozca, ama que solo a ella le haga suspiras , que solo por ella rebaje su orgullo , y la abrase la bese y le diga cosas románticas y cursis en el oído

Era por aquello momentos que perdonaba los de indiferencia cuando habían intrusos en su burbuja de amor , claro habían cierta excepciones que lo sabían

**Naruto & hinata**

Eran sin duda los único que sabían , o al menos lo que ellos crean , pero que mas da no estamos hablando del por que la hyuuga y el rubio uzumaki saben la verdad , no mas bien estamos aquí

Para saber por que se escuchan extraños ruidos detrás de la despensa de los equipos de gimnasia, para saber como fue que el duro corazón del uchiha fue derretido por la haruno

Bueno y no creo que quieran saber que mas tiene duro el uchiha , algo que sakura justamente se esta encargando de "debilitar" , no no creo que quieran saberlo o si?

Por que sakura había derretido absolutamente todas las barreras del uchiha , y eso el pelinegro lo sabia , y le encantaba que ella se sintiera poderosa por ello , **por que sasuke parecía ser el sádico cuando realmente era el dominado y masoquista esclavo** ..

bueno como saben me caracterizo por hacer demasiado cortos mis

espero que les guste

dejen review plis

:333


	2. Chapter 2

**Although it seems cold sakura knew it was anything but**

**~SasuSaku~**

_NOTA : Por fabor review xD se los agradecería mucho_

_ que me hicieran saber que debo cambiar ,_

_muchas gracias por leer_

_saludos _

**Que es lo que se te viene a la mente cuando escuchas el nombre Uchiha sasuke?**

Ciertamente la respuesta esta completa, sasuke puede ser mil cosas , mil cosas menos frio , pero lamentablemente para todas sus estúpidas fans , eso solo lo sabia sakura , y en el fondo de su corazón lo atesoraba mas que nada

Por que solo en ella podía confiar , por que ella había estado hay cuando mas lo necesito

Soportando sus berrinches, sus días malos , sus estúpidos celos

Sakura lo sabia no era fácil lidiar con el uchiha , y constantemente tenían sus encuentros , pero siempre siempre el rebajaba su orgullo

Increíble no?

Pues es verdad , no era la haruno la que daba su brazo a torcer , claro el uchiha sabia perfectamente que la estaba malcriado , pero estaba bien siempre cuando mostrara esa personalidad tan sensual , según el , solo y exclusivamente a el

Por que hay entremedio de los equipos de gimnasia , sus verdaderas personalidades se expresaban

Y los suspiros y las palabras de amor , se hacían tan presentes como el aire que respiraban , y esos los volvía extremadamente adictivos el uno del otro

_Por que si sakura decía_

_**Sasuke-kun bésame …**_

_El no dudaría en obedecer_

_Por que si ella decía_

_**Abrázame**_

_Lo aria sin dudar_

No era necesario para sakura , volver a ordenar por que después de todo sasuke era el esclavo y ella su reina es por eso que a sakura le encantaba que le dijiera

Watashi no aijin no chūmon nado *(1)

Tan sensual y misterioso como era todo de el , tan jodidamente excitante

Por que sakura sabia que en el fondo , ella no podría vivir sin sasuke

Lo que a veces dudaba era que sasuke dependiera de ella y no podía evitar sentirte poca cosa para el , pero como buen esclavo , el podía leer sus ojos

Cada una de las beses que ella pensaba eso , sasuke la acariciaba tan pausadamente queriendo recordar hasta el mínimo detalle de el cuerpo de su novia , haciéndola suspirar , haciéndola gemir su nombre , una y otra vez por que vuelvo a repetir hay en la despensa del gimnasio

Se puede sentir como las dudas que tiene sakura se desvanecen con cada beso , con cada caricia que el le da

_**Una y otra vez**_

_**Por que sakura sabe que no puede vivir sin el , pero ella no sabe que sasuke mataría por ella**_

Fin

* * *

**Watashi no aijin no chūmon nado *(1) = como ordenes ama **

Bueno tal vez haga otra conti , no lo se , ciertamente iba a ser un poco de lemmon pero soy muy inexperta en ese tema

espero que les guste

Porfabor dejen sus review :33


End file.
